Isvindens Dale
In the cold north east lies the mountain range of Icy Peaks and the lands that surround them called Icewind Dale. From Vinterpaladset the Frost King Ymir looks over the lands, ever searching for Vinterringen. Locations Ti Torperne *Bryn Shander *Kolding *Vesthavn *Snetop *Kuldahar *Stenstrup *Eredin *Jerrodstad *Tulmin *Frostdal Other locations *Dwarven Kingdom of Jarnhammer *Vinterpaladset Ecology Icewind Dale is a frozen land in the north east. The mountain chain Icy Peaks lies as a central part of the area. Only the strongest and most adaptable creatures can live in the cold of the mountains, where Frost Giants rule. In the valleys called Isvindens Dale or Icewind Dale, barbarians and tough creatures live. In the north the tundra is inhabited by the lighthaired Reghedmen and mammoths. Uthgardt tribes live all through Icewind Dale. More civilized humanoids live in the ten towns known as Ti Torperne. In the wilderness that surrounds, wild animals and monsters roam freely. History Frost King Ymir Long ago the untamed lands of the northeast was conquered by the Frost King Ymir. The Frost Giant had the legendary ring Vinterringen in his possession. A ring worn by the Frostmaiden Auril herself in the battle against Tiamat. With immense power and eternal life, Ymir built Vinterpaladset at the top of the Icy Peaks . Uthgardt and the first humans Even before Ymirs arrival in Icewind Dale, humans had arrived, led by the barbarian Uthgardt , a great warrior. The humans were uncivilized barbarians, who would worship Uthgardt after his ascended death to Godhood. The Uthgardt then became separate tribes, who would fight for a glorious death in battle, so that would gain the honour of feasting with Uthgardt in the afterlife. Kresselack the Black Wolf As Uthgardt ascended to Godhood, many barbarians fought over control. One notorious barbarian Kresselack, conquered, murdered and pillaged the lands until he reigned supreme over the lands. The Warrior King lived for fighting, as the years passed by Kresselack grew tired, realizing that he would not be able to conquer forever. Instead he set out to establish himself as a ruler of the dead, alongside Myrkul, God of the Dead. Kresselack began building a great secret tomb. After its completition he traveled their with his most loyal warriors and slew all the builders who knew of its location. Then he slaughtered all of his loyal warriors to protect the crypt, before sacrifing himself to ascend and rule beside Myrkul. Unfortunately for Kresselack he did not ascend, but instead was cursed to roam his crypt eternal. Arakon and the Mercenaries A Nemedian wizard named Arakon, traveled to Icewind Dale and brought with him an army of mercenaries. His purpose to enslave and conquer the divided northern tribes. The divided tribes were nothing against Arakons magical powers and the might of his men. It was only when the Uthgardt shaman Jerrod rose up and began uniting the tribes. Jerrod a respected warrior united the Uthgardt tribes and Reghedmen to fight Arakon. In a great battle near Vesthavn, Jerrod led the united barbarians. Arakons mercenaries stood no chance and with great desperation upon realizing he would lose, he opened a portal to Baator, The Nine Hells. From the portal demons and hellspawn was released out onto the battlefield. The barbarians and mercenaries united against the hellspawn, was slaugtered in the thousands. Then the shaman Jerrod saw a vision from Tempos, with new determination Jerrod rushed towards the portal as the barbarians held back the demons. Jerrod forced himself into the opening of the portal, where he sacrifced himself to create the Jerrodsten to block the portal. In the wake of the battle After the battle, it was not long before the tribes separated again with the loss of their uniting leader Jerrod. The mecenaries who survived either went south from whence they came, while others settled in Icewind Dale and formed ten villages who would become known as Ti Torperne. Inspiration Siberia and Russia, with direct influence and backstory from Faerunian Icewind Dale. Category:Isvindens Dale